


A stranger

by gotta_write_them_all (locky)



Series: Black Sails drabbles [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locky/pseuds/gotta_write_them_all
Summary: There is a stranger sat in Thomas’ kitchen.





	A stranger

There is a stranger sat in Thomas’ kitchen.

Thomas recognizes him.

Maybe from the way James’ fingers linger on his a moment too long as Thomas enters the room. Just before James pulls his hands away and lets his palms rest on the edge of the wooden table instead, the one he carved himself when they first moved into this house.

Maybe it's the look of a short-lived satisfaction change to an uneasy realisation on James’s face. The one that resembles the moment right after peeling dried blood off a healing wound and finding the soft pink flesh underneath still hurting.

Or maybe Thomas recognizes his ghost from all the nights he has woken up beside James smelling of salt. James murmuring a name again and again in a slumber equally filled with rage and regret.

Or was it George, their neighbour’s boy that gave it all away? George, with whom James has been spending more and more time since he lost his leg in a farming accident.

Or maybe it's the way the stranger’s face changes the moment he sees Thomas standing in the doorway. He flies to his feet reaching for his crutch, a welcoming smile on his face.   
So eager, so kind.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Hamilton", John Silver offers his hand.

Thomas takes it, feels the genuineness of his words through the steady grip.

_“No,”_ he thinks, _“The pleasure is all mine, Mr Silver.”_


End file.
